I Envy Your Mamaw
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz take a trip to good ol' Kansas to pay Danny and Jazz's old grandma a visit. She insists they go to the annual Kansas state festival. What's the worse that can happen? CHAPTER 3 IS UP! DxS fluff, some TxJ. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I Envy Your Mamaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Mustang cars, Slim Jims, Gummy Bats, Gummy Sharks, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, or any other Coca-cola product. I do own the story though, and Danny and Jazz's grandmother (who is yet to be named. Any name suggestions in the reviews are welcomed and appreciated).**

(Hey everyone! You're here to probably check out this new story thing... am I right? Good. This chapter I have to admit, is a bit on the boring side. But I promise that as the story progresses, it'll get better and more interesting. Some of this in the chapter I actually experienced when my family first moved to Kansas. Yep, imma Kansas chick. And let me tell you, Kansas does not give itself a good first-impression. Atleast not on the road we came on. But I have to tell you, it's nothing like it is in the movies. Kansas is almost like any other town in any other state, but with lots and lots of acres and farmland on the highways, and those oil-pump thingies are everywhere... eh, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll tell 'yall more about Kansas in the later chapters. Sooo... please review! I really appreciate every review, and with each one I get, I type faster. Enjoy! Oh, and it starts out as Danny's POV. ^ ^)

Chapter One - The Road Trip

The road was extremely bumpy and curvy. It was a dirt road, just as I had expected. So far, everything people said about Kansas was right. Large, crop-filled acres surrounding the highways, tiny gas-stations in the middle of no-where, even tumbleweed! Yep, tumbleweed. It kinda looked staged when I saw it drift along with the wind. There was an old, rusty truck with a farmer tending to chickens in the trunk, his Australian Cattle Dog right at his heels. It all just seemed too much like the movies.

I hopped out of the Mustang, Sam right behind me. Tucker sat in the front with Jazz. And guess who drove... you guessed it. The queen of bossiness herself. I stopped right next to the open car door, and stared out into the nothingness.

"So this is Kansas..." I said mainly to myself. Sam took my hand.

"Yep." she smirked, and walked off, pulling me by the hand, forcing to me to follow her if I still wanted to hold hands.

"What they said is so _true_." I groaned. "It even smells like _cows_!"

"Get used to it, Danny. We're going to be here for the entire weekend." she smiled, not looking in my direction, though, but instead looking at the door of the gas-station store.

"I know." I sighed, and followed her inside the building. Tucker came behind us.

"Does this place have Slim Jims?" asked Tucker out-loud, as he headed for the snacks isle. Sam and I looked at eachother, and laughed.

"That's Tucker for ya." I chuckled.

"Tuck, we're here to get soda, not-"

"They have Gummy bats!" shouted the boy from across the store.

Sam's arguing tone immediately changed to a somewhat childish tone, as if she were a kid who had discovered they released a new kind of childrens' toy. "Where!" She ran to the place where Tucker was, my hand still tight in her grip. I was dragged along, ofcourse.

"Screw this." Sam said as she picked up a pack of Gummy bats, which in turn, made her leg go of my hand. "Danny, pick something." she ordered, as she and Tucker both already had snacks for themselves. I obeyed, and randomly chose a pack of candy from the shelf... which turned out to be Gummy Sharks. Eh, they were good enough. I wasn't that kind of person to really love candy, but I enjoyed it. And Gummy sharks never tasted bad, either.

"There. Happy?" I asked Sam.

"Very." she smiled at me with a cute look on her face. "Now c'mon you two, we need to go get the soda... what we were here for in the first place?" she stated, and walked off towards the refridgerator isle, once again grabbing my hand.

We picked four sodas, one for each of us, and one for Jazz. I picked up a Mountain Dew, Sam a Dr. Pepper, and Tucker took a Sprite for him and a Cherry Coke for Jazz. We went to the checkout, bought the soda and candy, and left the building, only to find the car gone from where we left it. I freaked out a little bit, until I finally saw it on the other side of the property, being pumped for gas. Jazz was standing outside, tapping a foot on the ground, waiting for it to fill up the tank completely. When it did this, she removed the pump, closed the lid of the car, and hopped back in the car, where she waited for us.

Tucker hopped in the passenger seat, and Sam and I hopped into the... well... backseat. Within the next few minutes of driving, Sam and Tucker both had finished their snacks, Jazz aswell (Tucker got her a Slim Jim). I was about 75% done with my Gummy sharks, and didn't show any sign of finishing them any time soon.

Tucker and Jazz were upfront talking about some lame non-sense, while Sam and I were busy sharing the Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper. What we would do, is grab two seperate cups, pour half of our sodas into each (for example, half of Sam's soda goes in one, half of mine goes in the other), and we'd swap and pour eachother's soda (or half of it atleast) into our own. And, what's the result? It's what we call "Dr. Dew"... a crazy-tasting soda with an even crazier effect... it gives you a sugar rush! Not the average sugar rush either. I'm talking about a full-scaled, bounce off the walls, laugh your ass off sugar rush. Yep. And that's why we love it so much.

One Hour Later. . . (Tucker's POV)

Jazz and I found Danny and Sam asleep in the back-seat, cuddling up like they would on a sofa. Danny was snuggled up behind Sam, cuddled with his head resting on the crook of her neck, and Sam's back against his chest. One of his arms were hanging over her waist. I don't really remember all of the details, I was laughing too hard. Danny was covered in purple lipstick, even on his neck, and Sam's clothes were all crooked like they have been messed with. Don't ask me... I didn't hear them do anything. I don't think Jazz heard it, either. Oh whelp... we were at Jazz and Danny's grandmother's house, so it didn't really matter.

(So... whatcha think? Good? Bad? An in-betweener? Please review! Like I said, the more reviews I get, the faster I will have the next chapter up!

Ok peepz... lemme tell ya something... BEWARE OF THE FOLLOWING INFO... The effect Dr. Dew had on Danny and Sam is real! And I know, how? Cuz I drink Dr. Dew all the time! It does give you a sugar rush, and it does make you laugh your ass off. Try it! But not too much, more than a glass of it can make you sugar-drunk... which makes you fall asleep, lose balance, laugh (a lot, and at almost anything, even if it's just a rock in your driveway), say stupid stuff, etc. And beware, it's intoxicating (not rly like deathly lol)! With every glass you drink, your body will want more of it... you have been warned... but on the bright side, it's really good! Even if you hate Dr. Pepper. I hate it when it's not part of Dr. Dew, but when it's mixed, it's HEAVEN! Seriously... try it! I just need to tell you easily-hypered peepz to be a little more careful... you'll go insane...er! xD)


	2. Chapter 2

I Envy Your Mamaw

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own McDonald's. But I do own the story, and Mamaw.)**

(Hey guys! I'm soooo soooo soooooooooo sorry for not updating this sooner! I kinda had writer's block. No ideas filled my usually creative noggin for the past few weeks. I'm still working on getting some ideas for Puppy Love, so it may be a day or two before I get the next chapter done. But the good news is, I finally managed to finish this chapter for you guys! Hopefully it's okay, my head was kinda slow this week. Please review and tell me what you think! I love each and every one of you for your reviews! :D

Well, on with the story!)

Chapter Two - Good And Bad Surprizes

"Danny." I heard a voice say, as I was shook around on the shoulder. "Danny, wake up! Something's happened to Sam!"

My head shot up and my eyes flew wide open. (I was so glad the roof was down... thank you, Jazz!) Infront of me, I saw a laughing Tucker. I was still trying to figure out what was going on. Before I got the chance to think that Sam was actually gone, I felt a farmiliar warmth beside me. Sam was still curled up where she had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

I sighed. "Geez Tuck, do you wanna give me a heart-attack?"

The boy infront of me, who was on the outside of the car, just chuckled and opened the car door for us. He gestured for me to pick up Sam and follow him. I slowly got up, careful not to disturb Sam. She gets _mean_ when you disturb her from her 'beauty-sleep'. Last year, Tucker got a black eye from trying to wake her. He never tried that stunt again after that.

I picked Sam up gently, bridal-style ofcourse, and stepped out of the car. I walked to the house beside Tucker. It was then when I realized that we had arrived at my grandmother's house. It didn't look much different than five years ago... the house and the picket fences had been painted, and there was now a dog kennel built into the side of the house. Odd... Mamaw always loved dogs, but _this_... I think she went too far.

I walked into my old room... or atleast the room I always stayed in when the family went to visit. It hadn't changed a bit! Well... except for the wallpaper. The walls that had been covered with space rockets and astronauts, now were painted blue. Thank heavens, or Sam would've laughed at me.

I layed Sam gently down on one of the beds, and pulled the blanket over her. I gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. I saw a smile form on her face. I smiled at that. Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she squinted a bit to get her eyes used to the sudden light.

"Morning... err... afternoon." I smiled sheepishly. She smirked.

"Hey hot-stuff." she giggled.

"Ehem..." We both suddenly shot our eyes towards the doorway, where I saw a farmiliar-looking old woman. "Mind if I barge in on ya two lovebirds fer a minute?" smiled the woman.

"Mamaw!" I smiled widely and ran up to her, and bent down, giving her a big hug. But I had to be quite careful not to crush her. When I stood up straight again, it was then when I realized how short she'd gotten.

Mamaw gasped when she realized it too. "Boy, have you grown! Danny boy, I'd say ur almost two n' a half heads taller than me."

"And you grew taller too, Mamaw." I smiled innocently.

"Oh, don't talk non-sense now, boy." she argued with her good ol' 'country accent'. "You know ol' folks like me don't grow." I just smiled. When she decided that we were through talking about that subject, she turned to Sam.

"Hello there, Miss Manson." she smiled, getting a smile in return from Sam.

"Hi, Ms. Lee."

Mamaw then turned to me, still smiling. "Oh, I forgot to congratulate you two."

"Wha...?" Sam and I both asked. Mamaw chuckled lightly.

"Silly kids. Y'al didn't think I would ferget yur engagement, now did ya?" she asked us with a silly smile. I just stood there, fidgeting. Sam too. I had completely forgotten that she was at my 5th birthday party, and witnessed my... second..?... proposal to Sam.

"Uhhh... t-thanks... Mamaw..." I stuttered, and before long, I realized my face had turn red. Sam giggled, and good ol' Mamaw gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm so proud of you!" She squeazed me tightly. "My first grandson is getting married!"

"Uhhh, Mamaw?" I asked her suddenly in the middle of her giant bear hug.

"Yea, Danny?"

"Isn't Cousin Josh your first grandson?" I asked her a bit awkwardly.

"Oh yea Danny boy, but he aint gettin' no married. Not anytime soon."

"But when he was at my party, he brought a girl with him."

"Oh, dear god." Mamaw suddenly said. "That must be his girlfriend, Martha. But don'a worry bout her Dan, she gonna leave em in no time. You'll see." she smiled, then looked at Sam, and winked.

"Huh...?" I asked, completely confused by her wink to Sam. They both shook their heads like it was nothing. I shrugged.

"Oh well. It's gettin' late, you two. Why don't I go fetch us some McDonald's?"

"They have a McDonald's here?" Sam and I asked in unison... again.

"Oh, ofcourse Honey! Kansas aint everything people think it is, now."

"Then my eyes must've decieved me, because all those times we've been here, Kansas was just like it was in the movies."

"Oh Dan..." Mamaw started. "That's cuz y'all always take the shortcut through the plains, silly boy!" I was silent for a moment. "Tell ya wut. Why don't I take y'all to the annual Kansas State Fair with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Eh, why not?" I shrugged, smiling.

"Awesome-sauce! So wutcha two want fer dinner?"

"I'll uh... take one of those chicken sandwiches, no pickles please." I smiled gratefully.

"Oker doke. You, Sam?"

"I'll just eat anything that doesn't have a face on it... what about a salad?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mamaw saluted, making the two of us laugh. "Be back in a bit!"

"Thanks, Mamaw!" I called to her.

Sam and I both looked at eachother and started laughing.

"Your grandma isn't half bad!" she laughed. "She's almost as awesome as my grandma!"

"Hey! Almost?"

"Fine, she's _just_ as awesome!"

Silence crept up on us, awkwardness nearing towards the situation. I was just standing there, staring at her. It kinda looked like I was creeping her out.

"...Danny, I know you have a thing for staring at me at the most random of times, but it's kinda starting to creep me out."

"Mhm... Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Sam laughed a bit at my sudden curious look, tiliting her head to the side a bit.

I smiled at her for a second or two, then my usual 'Danny smile' turned into my usual 'Danny sly smile', or the 'Danny sexy smile', as Sam always called it. "...Lilith isn't here..."

"I know that, Mr. obvious... but what does Lilith have to do with your 'sexy smile'? What're you thinking about?" she asked me, her eyes squinting a bit.

"Oh, nothing much." I instisted. "I just thought that uh...maybe..."

"If you're thinking of..." she shivered, "then no!"

"What?" I asked.

She looked me in the eyes. I got the message. "NO, NO, NOTHING LIKE THAT!" I froze. "Mmmmm, Sam... you have a better idea than _me_! And I'm a _genius_!"

She laughed at my self-pride, and shook her head. "Then I'm a genius... _er_!"

I rolled my eyes, and out of nowhere, I just launched myself at her and started kissing her senseless... and tickling her I thought would also be cool!

"Danny, quit!" she squealed. Being tickled at the same time just wasn't fun anymore. So I quit, and just focused on kissing her. She froze instantly, and practically melted.

(AN: If you guys have read 'Sam's Cookie Monster", this next part will make sense. If you have not, then I highly recommend you go and read the oneshot after this chapter.)

That whole kissing-spree went on like that for a few minutes. That is, until _someone_ had to ruin all the fun.

"Hey kids, I got ur..." Mamaw froze by the doorway, and just stared at us. I didn't notice she was there until a few seconds later, so she got to enjoy watching us make out a few seconds longer.

Sam and I both opened our eyes, not breaking apart our faces though, and directed our vision towards the doorway, where we saw a stupidly grinning grandmother. I bolted off the bed quick as lightning, and without even knowing it, I hovered above the ground, in _human form_!

"I, uh, we..." we both stuttered, and looked at eachother, hoping that we were not introuble.

"...I got ur... food..." Mamaw announced awkwardly.

"Uh... thanks, Mamaw." I told her, still somehow floating high in the air... probably out of shock.

"Here..." she told us, walking towards the nightstand, and setting down the bag. "Can I trust you two not to get into any trouble?" she raised an eyebrow at us, well... mainly at me.

"Suuure, Mamaw!" I grinned sheepishly, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Good boy. Night you two. Pleasant dreams." she said, walking towards the door. Before she got half-way across the room, Mamaw stopped suddenly. "Oh, and I think Tucker should spend the night here, too."

"Mamaw! Don't you trust me?" I asked like I was hurt, touching my heart.

"Oh I do, Dan. But you and I both know that sometimes your ghost half can get a little rebellious." she smiled like she had just won a bet, and walked out the door.

"Well, so much for that idea." I announced sub-consciencely.

"What 'idea'?" Sam asked me.

"Nothing..." I chocked.

"Right, Dan-Dan. Right." she said sarcastically.

"You know me too well, Sammy." I smiled innocently.

Just then, a stupidly smiling Tucker (who had the exact same face as Mamaw a while ago), walked into the room. "You two lovebirds have fun while we went to McDonald's?" he teased us.

"NO!" We both said in unison... again.

"Riiiight." he laughed, sitting at the foot of his bed, which was smartly placed in-between Sam and I's beds.

_'Thanks, Mamaw.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"You know what?" Tucker asked us.

"What?" I asked.

"..."

(Ooooooooh, cliffhanger! And a stupid one, at that! See, I told you my mind is empty! So wutcha think Tucker's gonna say? Something awkward or perverted, probably! xD

So? Did you like this chapter? Was it okay? Terrible? In-between? The eighth wonder of the world? Please review! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Your's Forever

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Danny Phantom, the State of Kansas, The Kansas Fair (I'm not even 100% sure it actually exists), or anything else mentioned in this story... except for Mamaw, Jesse Hilton (mine!), Milly the Rough Collie, the story (along with its awesome-sauce plot, etc.), and the awesome invention of a giant DP stuffed plushie that is winable at your local annual fair! xD hehe, we wish! 3**

(Hey guys! Now, I know that I have absolutely NO excuse for not being on here for such a long time. When I looked at my most recent activity on the site, I wuz like "Since August? Rly!" Anywho, I have finished another chapter of "I Envy Your Mamaw" for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! And please review! xD)

Previously on "I Envy Your Mamaw":

"You two lovebirds have fun while we went to McDonald's?" he teased us.

"NO!" We both said in unison... again.

"Riiiight." he laughed, sitting at the foot of his bed, which was smartly placed in-between Sam and I's beds.

_'Thanks, Mamaw.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"You know what?" Tucker asked us.

"What?" I asked.

"..."

Danny's P.O.V.:

"I want to an uncle and all just as much as the next guy, but I think it's a little too early for that idea." Tucker announced, knowing that it would definately effect us. And that's what he loved to do... mess with our minds.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I just stood there, face paled and mind un-coordinated. Sam was quiet, but I couldn't see if she was in any way shocked as I was.

"You agree?" Tuck asked us. Only silence. "Well then... you two are gonna have to watch out for me, I'm gonna be on the look out so that Danny doesn't sneak outa his side of the room."

30 minutes later...

Tucker was asleep, in the position only Tucker could manage, snoring. He had passed out maybe twenty minutes ago. Poor Tucker would never even see it coming. I carefully krept out of my bed, and crawled quietly over to Sam's side of the room. She looked so peacefull. Like an Angel. I smiled as the farmiliar warm feeling caught me off-gaurd once again. But that's what you get for being in love with the most perfect human being ever known to have existed.

Not wanting to disturb her, I crawled over to the other side of her bed, where I pulled the blanket down and snuck into bed with her. These nights I just couldn't fall asleep without her warm body next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, oblivious to the fact that she was awake from my "Oh so stealthy" crawling.

She suddenly turned her head around behind her left shoulder to look at me, which alarmed me a bit.

"Sorry for waking you." I apologized.

"Oh, Danny. Don't apologize, I've been awake this whole time. Only Tucker can fall asleep this fast."

I smiled, cuddling my face with hers like a little kitten, purring. "I love you." I told her.

"Who doesn't?" she giggled softly. "I love you too." We cuddled for a little while, until we both fell alseep, curled up in eachother's arms.

I felt safer with her than I ever could with any of my fighting skills. It was because she was Sam. Only Sam could tame the fire inside my heart. And only she could ever ride the wild stallion bareback and manage to steer him the way she wants to go. Our bodies were pressed up against eachother so close, I could feel her heartbeat and the constant rhythm of her breathing. It was then, when I actually realized how lucky I was to have her in my life. No one could ever replace her.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep to the soft beating of her heart.

The Next Morning:

"Danny... Sam, wake up you two." whispered Mamaw. I opened my eyes slowly, all of it a blur. When my eyesight focused, I saw a rather surprized Mamaw, staring me right in the eye.

"Morning, Mamaw." I yawned, taking my arm off of Sam's waist.

"Danny..." the older woman started sternly.

"Mhm?" I yawned some more, obviously still sleepy. All my grandmother had to do was stare me in the eyes, country style, and I immediately knew.

"Uhhh... Mamaw, I can promise you, it's not what it looks like." I almost pannicked, shocked that she would think such a thing.

"I ain't talkin 'bout that, Danny-boy, I'm talkin about you not following my orders and leavin your half of the room." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh. hehe... Sorry, Mamaw, it won't happen again." I assured her.

"Yes it will." she said simply, knowing that I also knew it was the truth.

"I know..." I admitted softly.

"I'm fine with it, just as long as you don't go past what level you were on yesterday." she smiled as Mamaw would.

"Yes, Mamaw, I promise." I told her, smiling. Just then, the warm body next to me started to stur. I looked down at her, my heart falling to bits with how beautiful she looked right then. Her eyes fluttered open like a little butterfly, and she smiled at me once her eyes focused. "Morning, sunshine." I smiled at my Sam, giving her a little peck on the forehead.

"Hey you." she just about giggled. "Oh, hi Ms. Lee."

"Mornin', Sam. Don't haveta call me that, darlin'. I'm Mamaw to you now, am I right? Afterall, you are almost to be my granddaughter." she winked at her, girl to girl. Sam smiled at her.

The morning went by like it was nothing. It was almost time to leave for the Annual Kansas State Fair. We all took a shower before we left, got dressed (duh), ate breakfast, and got in the car. It was about an hour drive. We had a lot of catching up to do. Mamaw told me about her new garden, and what happened last year at the fair, even about her Collie named Milly having pups soon.

When we arrived at the fair, things were just about to start. Not many people where there yet, making it the perfect time to arrive if you don't want to get squished in the giant crowds. We stayed together in a group, until Sam spotted a giant Danny Phantom plushie in a game. She dragged me along with her. It turned out that it was one of those hammer games, where you have to hit the scale your hardest to win something. Well, clever Sam and all didn't have to do it herself, because she had a strong 15-year-old guy with her to do it for her. Smart girl.

I hit the scale with not that much effort at all, and it hit the top with a loud ring. Looks like all that ghost fighting payed off. Atleast for Sam. She was jumping for joy when the man at the stand handed her the stuffed animal of me. She sqealed and hugged it like it was her new best friend. Then she ran up to me and glomped me, sqealing just as much, following a cute little kiss. Well, I guess that was my reward then.

We continued to walk around together, me holding the life-size plush of myself. There were darts, which Sam scored at, these weird ladies that claimed of being phsycic, and all those crazy things. But one that caught my attention, was a rather large-looking dirt-paved arena, with cow pens and bleachers. Now _this_ looked interesting...

We walked up to the place together, and I decided to sign up.

"Danny, are you crazy! You could get hurt!" cried Sam as I started to fill out the sign-up paper.

"Sam, nothing bad's gonna happen, okay? I promise." She didn't look very sure. But she didn't say anything about it after that.

When they gave me the appropriate gear, I got dressed and went to get in line. But before I did so, I walked up to a very sad-looking Sam. She looked like she was worried sick. I embraced her in a firm hug, and brought her chin up with my index finger, making her look into my eyes.

"Hey..." I said sweetly. "Everything's going to be fine, Sammy...I promise." I told her, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I promise."

"Be careful!" Sam shouted out as I walked away, towards the line. I was number 4 out of 19, so I was pretty close to being up. Once I stood in the line, I turned around to look at Sam, who still had that worried look on her face. But when she saw how happy I was, she made herself smile and yell out, "Go get 'em Tiger!" I winked and she laughed.

As the line was forming with cowboys from all over the state and beyond, I saw something I didn't want to see. It was him. _Him_. Jesse Hilton. My enemy ever since the world had discovered my secret... maybe even before then. You see, Jesse had had a crush on Sam since 7th grade. And he was jealous of me having ghost powers and being all (insert mocking Jesse's voice here) "snobby". And even worse, he hated me for having Sam. He wanted her for himself. But he knew that was never going to happen. Because of this, he settled on his dark ways, turned violent, and developed a strong hatred towards me, as well as Sam.

And to why he was here, in Kansas, and not in Ohio? His father lives here, he goes and visits him almost every Summer, so I really don't know how it was surprizing to me that he was here.

"Hilton." I told him in a voice of hatred.

"_Fenton_." He snapped right back at me.

It was silent for a moment, as we stared at eachother. Then, I snapped. "Listen here, _Jesse_." I spat at him. "If you even _THINK_, about going _anywhere_ near Sam, you're _dead meat_." I added darkly, slightly growling at him.

"That's not what you have to worry about, _Danny_." he growled back. I didn't talk after that, but instead kept an eye on him. I was getting uneasy when I was about go up.

'What's he up to? Oh God, I hope he doesn't hurt Sam while I'm in the ring.' I worried.

"Number 4!" yelled a deep country-accented voice. It was my time to shine. But I was going to have to keep an eye on Jesse, too. I walked up to the man who had called my number, and he told me what was going to happen. "Hey! You're Danny Phantom! Think you could sign an autograph?" he asked. And like the person I am, I signed it for him. He thanked me, and continued. "Ok Danny, here's how this thing works. You're going to be put on the back of a bull, and as soon as it's released, it's gonna do anything and everything it can to get you off of it. You need to try and stay on for atleast 7 seconds, okay? Nothing the famous Danny Phantom can't do!" he smiled. "The last three guys before you couldn't last more than 5 seconds on that baby, so don't worry bout it." he winked.

"Thanks!" I smiled and walked over to the pen where the bull was held captive. I turned my head over my shoulder to shoot one last menacing glance at Jesse, who was standing exactly where he had before. I snorted at him like the crazed up, testosterone-filled male I was.

Two guys helped me up onto the giantly-built bull, and might I say, I wish _I_ had muscles like _that_! They were counting down, and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown around like a ragdoll! It was the craziest roller-coaster ride I've ridden in my entire life! The bull dove left, then right, jumped around, bucking and trying to kick me off. I was holding onto the rope (tied around the bull's chest) for dear life! It was everywhere, dust was flying! The angry snorts just intimidated me more. The beast ended up throwing my hat off of my head, and I managed to catch it just in the nick of time! One hand holding the hat balancing it like it were key to my survival, and the other holding on tight to the girth rope, I thought I was a goner for sure. But it was when I turned my eyes to Jesse when the bull caught me off-gaurd. He dodged to the side swiftly, which resulted in me slipping off of his back! He was thrasing around violently, but I kept holding onto the rope the best I could. And it was enough to please the crowd. I didn't count, but I knew for a fact that it was longer than 7 seconds.

When I saw Jesse leave the line, and head towards Sam's direction, only what could've happened to her was on my mind. I knew that I needed to let go, and that it was going to hurt, and _bad_. But I had to do it, for Sam's sake.

I let go of the rope, finally giving up, as the bull threw me to the ground with a force so powerful, it knocked the wind right out of me. The crowd started to cheer like nobody's business, but I just crept out of the bull's way before it ran me over. As soon as I was far enough away, I got up to my feet and ran like my life depended on it. And my life might as well have depended on it. Not my life, but _my_ life.

I jumped threw the gates and bolted towards the direction I saw him heading towards. I saw him. He was backing Sam up against the back of the bleachers.

"Jesse! Get the hell away from her!' I yelled as I ran towards Sam. The hater turned around and watched me, as I ran infront of Sam to protect her from him and any sick idea he had on his mind. "_You _get _the hell away from her!_" I growled in a very low-pitched way.

He just stood there, watching me as if I were no threat to him. My eyes turned green with fury. "I said, get the hell _away_!" I screamed, shaking the ground with a voilent step towards him as a final warning.

"Hmmph... You win this time, Fenton." he spat at me venemously. "But don't think that I won't be _back_." he warned.

Once he left, I turned around to see Sam, shaking and scared... almost crying, too. "What did he do to you?" I asked her as I pulled her into a hug, only to have her face bury in my chest and have her start crying. 'Something terrible I bet.' I thought. 'And I wasn't there to protect you.'

I held her in my arms for a bit, let her calm down from whatever trauma he had caused her. When I decided that I wanted to know what he had done, and now, I cupped her chin once again and looked into her teary eyes. "What did he do, Sam?" I asked her, almost crying myself. I was upset. Really upset. I hated seeing Sam like this.

"He... oh, Danny." she almost started crying again.

"What did he do, Sammy? Please tell me." I begged her.

"He... he threatened me that he's going to kill you."

'Kill you'... that's all I needed to hear. I stood there for a second, then embraced Sam in a close hug, my arms wrapped around her small frame protectively.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammy. I'm your's forever."

(Well, hope you liked this chapter, guys! Please review! I'll love you forever! Plus, I'll get Danny to give each of you guys a hug! How great is that! xD haha, have a good... uh... night, guys! xD)


End file.
